


Forrest Gump

by nica00



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles - Freeform, Goes hand in hand with Frank Oceans Forrest Gump, Im sorry if this succs ass, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Patroclus - Freeform, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Fic based on the song Forrest Gump by Frank Ocean because I cant listen to it without thinking of Patrochilles. Like ever. Its really good and I recommend you listen while you read. Idk guys I like this but tell me honestly if it sucks ass. There is no smut in here just kisses because I wanted this to be pure. There may be a little confusion but its simple the first paragraph is in Achilles pov and after the two lines its all Patroclus.





	Forrest Gump

**Author's Note:**

> Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD6KjEG_hEw) to Forrest Gump so you can suffer with me. It was driving me crazy the urge to write this lol so I hope you enjoy.

_I wanna see your pom poms from the stands_   
_Come on, come on_   


Patroclus always came to my games. He sat on the bleachers, barely making any noise but I could always feel him there. He watched me, and then he would jump circles around me when I tried to talk to him. Nonetheless, he was always there. Today, he was here but his eyes weren’t on me as much. He was here there and nowhere at the same time. He was fumbling with his mouth, as if wiping off something off. Something unpleasant. I was finally going to talk to him today. 

-  
_My fingertips, and my lips, they burn_   
_From the cigarettes_   
_Forrest Gump, you run my mind boy_   
_Running on my mind boy_ _  
_ Forrest Gump.

 

My best friend Briseis had kissed me before the game. She pressed me against my locker and placed our lips together. She tasted like cigarettes, a taste I did not find alluring in the slightest. I slowly moved my face away, caressing her face with my fingers. I couldn't kiss her. And I didn't want to hurt her either, so I said nothing for a little while. I thought about him and the way the sun followed him and I speculated that he would taste like caramel.

“He’s never going to notice you, Patroclus” 

I blushed, because when I wasn't talking about him I thought of him and she knew that. I can tell that she really likes me from the look on her face. I don’t know how I never noticed before. 

“Why do you even like him? He’s such a meathead” she asked, her brows furrowed as she ran her fingers through the brown ringlets in her hair.

“You don’t know that, Brie” 

“And you know better? You’re just blinded by his looks” 

“When have I ever liked someone for their beauty? I am not like that. I have seen the way he is. Sometimes you don't really have to talk to people too much to know them. If you observe enough you can know a lot more than by talking” 

She rolled her eyes, clearly not convinced. But I didn't need to convince her. I knew him. He was smart and kind. He had his days, like all of us. I heard that he beat some guy up because they were throwing around slurs. But they probably deserved it. 

I was in the stands now and I couldn’t get her taste out of my mouth. I didn’t know why she smoked, she was really smart. She just had some self destructive tendencies. I hated it when she started, the smell lingered around us like a fog. The taste of nicotine was heavy on my lips as I tried to rid of it and in the corner of my eyes a flash of gold appeared. It was him. 

 _I know you Forrest_   
_I know you wouldn't hurt a beetle_   
_But you're so buff, and so strong_ _  
__I'm_ _nervous_ _Forrest_

His number was 44, and our school colors where green and gold. I looked at how swiftly he moved across the field and wondered how the same hurricane of a boy was the one who was always goofing and sharing memes on his instagram feed. I always thought that the saying “We want what we cannot have” was way too accurate, but I  had never felt the unfairness and helplessness that relating to it brought. The thing was that boys like _that_ didn't look at boys like me. That even sounds cliche in my head but fuck all if it wasn't true. By boys like _that_ I mean boys that were too bright to look at, yet I risked getting blinded every time. Boys that are always surrounded by their friends, and when they weren’t they looked like there was something missing.  Boys that _had_ friends, real ones, not in books like I did. I only had Brie and I don't even know if I still did. Boys that laughed way too loud in public with no inhibitions, and no one cared because the sound was so beautiful no one dared disturb it. To the contrary, it invited more banter, _tell me more_ it said. These boys  don’t have internal monologues or introspection sessions like I did. I like to tell myself I know all about boys like that in plural but in reality it was him, it was only him.  

 _Forrest Gump_   
_My fingertips, and my lips, they burn_   
_From the cigarettes_   
_Forrest Gump you run my mind boy_   
_Running on my mind boy_ _  
_ Forrest Gump

During the halftime, he drank water. He always kept it in the right pocket of his duffle. This time though he took of his helmet and looked at his phone, typing quickly and looking upwards at the sun. He did that a lot too, taking in the light. He looked up at me, and I quickly got down and started to fiddle with my already tied shoe laces. When I looked up again, he was already looking at me. He sent a small wave my way, biting on his bottom lip on the spot that was blotchy and dark, because of the frequency which he abused it. I felt my own blush creeping to my cheeks, and looked around me because he clearly wasn't waving at me. And then I noticed that the people around me were all engaged in their own conversations. He pointed at me, a wider smile on his face and waved again. I waved back and he smiled brightly, putting his hands on the side of his mouth like he was going to yell something at me. It sounded like my name but at the same time, the stupid goddamn coach blew his whistle and the moment was gone. Giving me an apologetic look, he ran off and kept playing. Even while I watched him play I thought about him, wondering and wondering, just why he was always on my mind.   
  
_I saw your game, Forest_   
_I was screaming' run 44_   
_But you kept running' past the end zone_ _  
_ Oh where'd you go Forrest? 

He started to wave and do little signals to me during the game that made me want to drown, and I started to yell when he scored a touchdown. Since the game had ended with that, he kept running and stopped about half the field away. He took off his helmet and his teammates tackled him. I winced at the impact, and the small scream that left his mouth. He was dragged off somewhere in the crowd, and I sighed. His bag was gone too, and I just stayed, watching the parents and their kids and how happy they were about Homecoming.

 _Forrest Gump_   
_My fingertips, and my lips, they burn_   
_From the cigarettes_   
_Forrest Gump you run my mind boy_   
_Running on my mind boy_   
_Forrest Gump_

I searched through my bag for my chapstick, the cold and the lingering cigarettes taste making them awfully dry. Time passed, slowly for me because I was sedentary on the bleachers, but weirdly fast for everybody else it seemed. They all scattered out of the field, making their way around to the parking lot. I just stayed still, thinking about him. He was going to yell my name, so he knew it. He must have known it because you don't just blurt out random names at people like that. And he waved at me. He noticed me. I look at my watch and decide it's time to go, because it was pathetic enough I came to these things by myself I didn't have to linger out here alone too after everyone left. I start making my way out when I hear running behind me. I turn to find him approaching me. I panic, because he's here and were alone and fuck. 

“Hey Patroclus”he said, placing his hands behind his back. Suddenly, he knelt down and started to fiddle with my laces. I don't know why but this caused me to laugh loudly, probably at the strangeness of his actions and then he started to laugh too. 

“What are you doing Achilles?” I say, stifling my laughter.

“Well if you can do this when you're nervous so can I” he said, looking up and untying my shoes. Only to tie them again. 

“Wouldn’t you do that to your own shoes then?” I question and he stops, looking up at me and facepalming.

 

“Fuck, you're right“ He admits, and laughs some more, sitting on the grass and pulling me down with him by my hand.We laugh again, until we both grow silent. We just stared at each other, and he broke the silence no long after. 

“We have european history together. You're really smart Patroclus, you know that right? I could listen to you talk for hours“

“What?“ I say because he completely catches me off guard with that. 

He smiles and looks to the floor, a blush appearing in his cheeks, if my eyes do not deceive me.

“I said that you're really smart, like unbelievably smart and that you're really cute when you talk about history, and the things that you enjoy like books and movies and music. You love Star Wars and Lord of the Rings, I’ve seen your Instagram. You rarely post pictures of yourself and you definitely should, I am sure you look ridiculously hot in the mornings with your bed head. And your wild curly hair always looks really soft. You come to the games, even though you don't like sports. Your favorite books are The foxhole court, I've seen you post a lot of quotes from it. You get really cold, and your skin gets kind of purple, like now“ he says finishing with his rambling, tossing me a hoodie from his duffle bag. I hastily put it on, and he puts the hood up, tugging at the strings playfully.

  
_Forest green_   
_Forrest blues_   
_I'm remembering' you_   
_If this is love, I know it's true_   
_I won't forget you (you)_   
_(You you, oh you you) It's for you Forrest_   
_(You you, oh you you) It's for you Forrest_ _  
_ Forrest Gump

“Why are you telling me all this?“ I ask, and a look of disbelief comes to his face before he says. 

“Because I like you, a lot and you deserve to know how wanted you are” he tells me, leaning in closer, so slowly I wondered if it was just a hallucination.

“Wanted?“

“Yes“ he whispers, playing with the strings of his hoodie again. He was so close that I could see the small freckles speckled all over his nose and cheeks. His green eyes were restless and he asked me a question with them before he asked with his mouth. 

“Can I kiss you?“

And I respond by nodding,the closeness we are in cause our lips to bump together. He presses forward merely moving his lips and cupping my jaw with his fingers.

He leans backwards a little, not far because I could still see his eyes clearly. He was close but our lips were not touching anymore and I missed them dearly. I darted forward and catched his lips with mine, he squeaks in surprise but catches up quickly his tongue sliding inside my mouth and he pulls me closer by the fabric of my- his hoodie. He pulls away and rests his face in my neck, placing a small barely there kiss because he just pressed his lips there languidly.

“Im gonna do that again“ he says warning me before he kisses me there again, much more pressure and my breath hitches when he bites softly. He pulls away at that and kisses me on the mouth  again, and for a split second I can’t believe hes actually kissing me. But then I do, and process that he likes me. He likes me back. The kisses become more calm, we were just testing each other. He kissed me slowly and then fast, gave me small ones, big ones and pecks. I felt breathless but I didn't even want to think about pulling away, never. 

In the background, I heard the doors of the locker room opening and my lips stopped moving, he moved my face so he could get a better angle to kiss me and that's when the wolf whistling and clapping started. He pulled away annoyed, and flipped his friends off. 

“Fuck all of you. You made Patroclus uncomfortable“ he says, laughing at the end. 

“He sure was comfortable before“ one of his friends, I think his name was Odysseus says, winking at me and laughing when all the blood in my body rushed towards my cheeks.

“Ignore them. I'm sorry about mauling you publicly, in the school football field. Oh my god, what is wrong with me? “ he says, a look of regret on his face. I smile at him then and he does too.

“Don't apologize for that. It was okay. Actually not okay, It was fucking amazing“

“Well, I've wanted to do that for a really long time. And not only that, but this too: Do you want to go out with me sometime? Like tomorrow?“

“Yes Achilles“ I tell him and he beams, like he didn't expect me to say yes. Like I could ever deny him anything.

I feel the urge to kiss him again, and I do, just because I can and he sighs, his hand going to my hair. When we pull away, he asks me if I need a ride home and I say yes. We kiss some more in front of my house and we planned on going on a hike the next day. I couldn't sleep later, and he was the same he informed me in a text at 3 in the morning. For the first time in a long time, I felt so happy I could burst.

  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and point shit out to me. Lots of love hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
